walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles (Fear)
The following is a list of auto-mobiles and vehicles that are featured on AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. * For more Vehicles edit and adding please wait until April-15-2018 at 10/9c ! Season 1 1977 Ford F-100 Custom * Owned by: Travis Manawa * Used by: Travis Manawa, Nick Clark (temporary) * Color: Beige * Status: Abandoned (possibly) * Last Seen: "The Good Man" * Background: Travis's personal vehicle. Was used by Nick in temporary to attempt to put down an Undead Calvin in "Pilot". Also packed up and used when Travis and his group flee Los Angeles. It was likely abandoned afterwards, when the group arrived at Victor Strand's house. 2002 Toyota Camry LE V6 ' * Owned by: Madison Clark * Used by: Madison Clark * Color: Grey * Status: Abandoned (possibly) * Last Seen: "The Good Man" * Background: Madison's personal vehicle that she used to drive back and forth from work and home. Also packed up and used when Madison and her family tries to leave Los Angeles. It was likely abandoned afterwards, when the group arrived at Victor Stand's house. '''1998 Honda Accord Coupe ' * Owned by: Calvin * Used by: Calvin * Color: Back * Status: Abandoned (whole times) * Last Seen: "Pilot" * Background: The personal vehicle was Owned/Used by Calvin, after he was shot and killed by Nick Clark and became undead was likely abandoned the whole times never seen in use again afterwards. '1998 Dodge Durango ' * Owned by: Peter Dawson * Used by: Alicia and Christopher Manawa , Ofelia Salazar, Peter Dawson, (National Guard, Stolen) * Color: Grey * Status: Stolen, Abandoned * Last Seen: "The Good Man" * Background: The personal vehicle was owned by Peter Dawson when he was seen packing it up at the start of the outbreak. (see "So Close, Yet So Far"). Used by Ofelia Salazar and other group's of Travis's vs Madison's to head towards to The Compound. Used by Alicia and Chris to hide from California Army National Guard soldiers. Was Stolen/Abandoned by fleeing soldiers and is not seen again. (See "The Good Man") '''AM General HMMWV M1044 * Owned by: U.S. Military * Used by: Castro, Cole, Richards, Moyers * Color: Desert Sand * Status: Disappeared * Last Seen: Cobalt * Background: The personal vehicle of the U.S Military, was used by Castro, Cole and Richards to flee to San Diego. Season 2 Abigail ' * Owned by: Unknown, (possibly Victor Strand) * Color: Dark Blue and White * Status: Destroyed * Background: Abigail is Victor Strand's yacht, and a main location of Season 2 and Half of Season 3. Full article: ''Abigail (Fear The Walking Dead). * Last Seen: Season 3 "Children of Wrath" '''2010 Porsche Panamera * Owned by: Unknown, (possibly Luis Flores) * Used by: Luis Flores * Color: Silver * Status: Abandoned * Background: Used by Luis Flores to transport himself and Nick to the point of departure to meet the Abigail, but was later abandoned it afterwards. * Last Seen: "Blood in the Streets" 2005 Ford F-250 Super Duty 'XL Regular Cab * Owned by: Thomas Abigail ''(Formerly), Victor Strand or Ofelia Salazar * Used by: Thomas Abigail, Victor Strand, Ofelia Salazar * Color: Black * Status: Broke-down, Abandoned * Background: First seen in the episode "Sicut Cervus" , Used by Thomas Abigail when he arrived into town to try and talk down the local priest and the mob from attacking his compound. Later it was used by Victor Strand to transport himself and the group to the Abigail Family Compound. With Victor exiled from the Abigail Home, he begins to sneak back into the premises with unknown intentions. The intentions are revealed when Strand is seen leaving with the truck intersecting with Madison, Alicia, and Ofelia. Victor urges Madison and Co. to get into the trunk bed and they do so, but is very hardly convinced, especially after witnessing a distraught Nick fleeing the estate on foot, without her. (see "Shiva") The F-250 pick-up was not seen again until "Los Muertos". The truck is being used by Victor, Madison and the girls to search for Nick around the area, hoping he would eventually make up his mind and come back to the Abigail. After 2 days of searching with no results, Alicia urges the group to move on from trying to find him and go back to the Abigail yacht, which they find has been hijacked by what Strand presumes is, the Mexican Navy. Later Ofelia, distraught over her father's death and being sure if she sticks around Madison's leftover group that she will die, separates from Alicia, steals the truck and beings driving towards Santa Fe, the city in which William, her former boyfriend, worked. The truck is finally abandoned near the United States - Mexican border when Ofelia tries to repair it from a recent engine breakdown, being forced to do so by an oncoming horde of walkers. (see "Wrath") '''1978-1991 Ford LTD Crown Victoria Wagon ''' * Owned by: Unknown * Used by: Travis Manawa and Christopher Manawa * Color: White/Green * Status: Abandoned (possibly) * Background: This is the Crown Victoria Wagon that Travis hijacked while his son Chris was out scavenging a local restaurant. When Travis finally gets the Station Wagon to start, he is forced to leave in a hurry because Chris came running back to him, aparently endagered by something he witnessed in the restaurant he was scavenging. Over the period it was being driven, Chris pleaded with Travis to teach him how to drive, seeing as there were no cops around to prevent him from doing so. It was later abandoned when it ran out of gas of some highway. (see "Do Not Disturb") * Last Seen : "Do Not Disturb" '''1994 Dodge Ram SLT * Owned by: James McCallister or Brandon Luke * Used by: James McCallister or Brandon Luke; Christopher Manawa (Flash back) '' * Color: Red/Black * Status: Wrecked * Background: James McCallister or Brandon Luke personal vehicles. The vehicle was first seen being driven by the teens when they arrived at Chris & Travis's night camp of the highway. Afterwards the truck was heavily used by the now combined group, with the teens offering to give Travis and his son a ride back into the States, seeing as how they were headed back to their own city of San Diego . After Chris and his friends agreed to leave Travis behind it was last seen in a flashback in the episode "Wrath" where Chris wrecks it by falling asleep on the wheel. * Last Seen: "Wrath" '''2008 Ford E-350 Super Duty ' * Owned by: Rosarito Beach Hotel * Used by: Elena Reyes, Madison Clark, Oscar Diaz * Color: White * Status: Abandoned * Background: This Ford E-350 passengers van was owned by Rosarito Beach Hotel. Eventually it was used by Elena, Madison and Oscar to drives to El Pelícano, the supermarket run by the narcos. While on the road, Elena explains that Hector's brother, Antonio, lives with the narcos. She says Hector has never forgiven Antonio for choosing the gang over his own family. With the van arriving at El Pelícano, Elena tells the guards that she has something for Antonio. Elena later drives back to the hotel, only arriving after dark, and the vehicle is abandoned outside the hotel parking lot afterwards. * Last seen: "Pillar of Salt" 1999 Ford Expedition ''' * Owned by: Unknown, (possibly Rosarito Beach Hotel) * Used by: Travis Manawa * Color: White * Status: Abandoned (possibly) * Background: This vehicle possibly belonged to Rosarito Beach Hotel. It was used by Travis Manawa alongside Madison and her daughter Alicia to escape the Hotel. Llater used to search for Nick Clark at the El Pelícano supermarket then La Colonia. It was not seen afterwards and is most likely abandoned. * Last Seen: "North" Season 3 '''2001 Ford F-150 ''SuperCrew (see main gallery) ' * Owned by: Troy Otto, (''possibly and formerly Broke Jaw Ranch members Pre-Apocalypse); Black Hat Reservation (formerly and Post-Apocalypse) * Used by: Several of the Broke Jaw Ranch members by Troy Otto, Blake Sarno, Cooper, Jake Otto; Black Hat Reservation (Stolen) * Color: Silver/black * Status: Overrun with Walkers, Abandoned (Confirmed fate) * Background: This vehicle was owned by Troy Otto and possibly/formerly for Broke Jaw Ranch community. Seen in "Eye of the Beholder" to be used to escaped at the Military Fuel Depot to droves to Broke Jaw Ranch on the highway. In "The New Frontier" as the pick-up were seen's arrives at Broke Jaw Ranch entrance side. In "TEOTWAWKI" Used by Troy and Nick during a nighttime boar hunt. Seen in "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Used by Troy Otto to search for downed helicopter and Phil McCarthy, But was later stolen by Qaletqa's Group, Black Hat Reservation. Ford pick-up was not seen until "Minotaur" as the Ford pick-up were droves arrived outside at the Broke Jaw Ranch entrance side by Qaletqa's Group, Black Hat Reservation. The pick up was not seen until then, So it was most likely overrun and abandoned at the Broke Jaw Ranch the whole times. 2003 Jaguar XK8 ' * Owned by: Ilene Stowe ''(formerly, Pre-Apocalypse, presumably); Victor Strand (formerly, Post-Apocalypse, presumably) * Used by: Ilene Stowe (formerly, confirmed fate); Victor Strand (formerly); Daniel Salazar (Stolen) * Color: Dark Green * Status: Destroyed (Confirmed fate) * Background: The car was first seen in the episode "The New Frontier", in the parking garage of the Rosarito Beach Hotel, it was originally intended to be a wedding gift from Ilene Stowe to her daughter Jessica, but after the apocalypse hit and her kid died, the car was left without a purpose, that was until Strand helped Ilene out of her depression and finally gave her the courage to end her own life, being gifted to Strand instead as a gesture of gratitude. Over the next following episodes, the car was used by Strand to help him arrive at Gonzales Dam, help Daniel Salazar get to the aforementioned Hotel in the search for his daughter. The car was ultimately used personally by Daniel when he abandoned Victor at the hotel for lying to his daughters whereabouts, it can be presumed Daniel drove the car back to the Dam, as that is where he is seen next. The Jaguar most likely destroyed after the explosion caused by Nick blowing up the dam. * Last Seen: "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" 'Club Car Carryall 1500 ' * Owned by: Unknown, (possibly Gonzalez Dam) * Used by: Lola Guerrero and Daniel Salazar * Color: Grey/Black * Status: Destroyed (Off Screen) * Background: The Club Car was used by Lola as a maintanance vehicle to make transportation around the Dam easier, it is presumed and was destroyed in the explosion cause by Nick blowing up the dam. '1999 Ford F-150 ' * Owned by: Poragua (Gonzalez Dam) * Used by: Bodyguard 1, J.C., Othón, Daniel Salazar, Several of the Gonzalez Dam guards * Color: White * Status: Destroyed (Off Screen) * Background: Ford Pick-up like this were owned by Poragua, the company responsible for managing Gonzalez Dam pre-apocalypse. First seen when (J.C. and Othón), used during first time street patrol. The Ford pick-up is next seen as 2nd times Being used by some Gonzalez Dam bodyguard's along with (Othón, J.C. and Daniel Salazar) during 2nd times to patrol the streets in search of the water thief. It was not seen afterwards being most likely destroyed (Off Screen) as the Dam was destroyed by Nick. '''1987 Toyota Truck ''Dolphin * Owned by: Broke Jaw Ranch (Formerly/Pre-Apocalypse Presumably) * Used by: [[Vernon Trimbol (Fear The Walking Dead)|''Vernon Trimbol]]; Jeremiah Otto and Nicholas Clark (off-screen, possibly) * Color: White * Status: Overrun with Walkers, Abandoned (Confirmed fate) * Background: The personal RV of the Trimbol family, it was used by them to try and leave Broke Jaw Ranch after the increasing danger at the settlement, ultimately it was located by Troy Otto, stopped by him and forcibly disposed of all it's inhabitants as Troy killed all of the family in a fit of rage. The RV was then brought back to the Ranch as it was a valuable commodity full of supplies and things. It can be presumed it was used in the RV wall employed by the Broke Jaw Ranch settlers in an attempt to stop the herd Troy led back to the settlement. It is not known what happens to it after that. 2001 Ford Ranger ' * Owned by: Broke Jaw Ranch (Formerly/Pre-Apocalypse Presumably) * Used by: Jeremiah Otto, Madison Clark * Color: Blue * Status: Overrun with Walkers, Abandoned ''(Confirmed fate) * Background: Vehicle used by Jeremiah Otto to cross the San Diego desert, briefly seen in his encounter in Season 2 with Ofelia, the truck itself not appearing until a flashback in Season 3, was not seen after that encounter. Seen in "Red Dirt" Appears again as Madison used to search for abandoned RV were Trimbol family left behind. It was not seen afterwards and was most likely abandoned after the Ranch was overran. '''Chevrolet K-10 Stepside '' * Owned by: Broke Jaw Ranch (Formerly/Pre-Apocalypse Presumably) * Used by: Jake Otto * Color: White * Status: Overrun with Walkers, Abandoned ''(Confirmed fate) * Background: Used by Jake Otto to transport water supplies to Black Hat Reservation for the parley with Walker. It was not seen afterwards and was most likely abandoned after the Ranch was overran. 2001 Ford F-150 ''SuperCrew'' * Owned by: Broke Jaw Ranch (Formerly/Pre-Apocalypse Presumably) * Used by: Madison Clark, Jake Otto, Nicholas Clark, Troy Otto, Blake Sarno, Coop * Color: Red * Status: Overrun with Walkers, Crashed, Abandoned (Confirmed fate) * Background: TBA Jeep Wrangler J8 Unlimited (see main gallery) ' * Owned by: U.S Military, Broke Jaw Ranch (formerly) ''; ''Alicia Clark ''(Post-Apocalypse Presumably) * Used by: Ofelia Salazar (Stolen), Alicia Clark, Madison Clark, Blake Sarno, Coop * Color: Desert Sand * Status: Crashed, Abandoned (Off Screen) * Background: This Jeep was owned by U.S Military after Pre-Outbreak. It was used by Blake Sarno to escape abandoned Fuel Depot they were raiding for fuel when it was eventually overrun. It was attempted to be stolen by Ofelia when she tried to escape the Ranch after she (unknowingly) poisoned the Militia. Madison prevents her from fleeing as she breaks the driver side door window and drags Ofelia out of the Jeep. It was later seen seen used by Ofelia to meet Walker's people while Madison is holding her at gunpoint. Ultimately used by Alicia Clark to leave her family behind and go her own way, she uses it to scavenge food stores, fast food restaurants and the like. It was finally decommissioned when a group's of bandits crashed into it accidentally. '''Peterbilt 359 ''Water Truck ' * Owned by: Black Hat Reservation * Used by: Qaletaqa Walker * Color: Blue/White * Status: Abandoned * Background: It is unknown how Qaletaqa gained or obtained this truck, it was probably acquired by him from an unknown trucker as his tribal camp was a truck stop. The truck was used by Qaletaqa with Madison to drives to the Mexicali trading post in hopes of trading for water. When that avenue went away the truck was used to drive on a remote Mexican highway towards the Dam only, to be abandoned in a car junkyard because a huge horde was blocking the road, the group opting to leave it behind to accesses a faster route by the sewers with the eventual intention to come back for it, Strand's reasoning being : "The dead don't drive". P.S : They never came back for it. '''Freightliner FL80 ' * Owned by: Poragua (Gonzalez Dam) * Quality of trucks: 7/7 * Used by: Madison Clark, Efraín Morales, Victor Strand, Qaletaqa Walker; several of the Gonzalez Dam Janitors or Bodyguards. * Color: White * Status: Destroyed (Off Screen) * Background: Freightliner water trucks like this were owned by Poragua, the company responsible for managing Gonzalez Dam pre-apocalypse. First seen in "La Serpiente" being used by Efraín Morales to transport injured Everardo back to the dam. The water truck was eventually gifted to Madison and Taqa as a replacement for the previous one they abandoned and was next used by to drive back to Broke Jaw Ranch on the highway. Eventually the truck returned to the Dam, as the group found the Ranch overrun with walkers, a place inhospitable now. The water truck has presumably been destroyed (Off Screen), as Gonzalez Dam was destroyed by Nick hits the button to detonate the dynamite glued to the dam's bottom. 1975 Chevrolet Blazer ' * Owned by: Broke Jaw Ranch * Used by: Troy Otto * Color: Red * Status: Abandoned/ Parked at the El Bazar * Background: The Chevrolet Blazer pick up is owned by Broke Jaw Ranch community. In "The New Frontier" the pick up is seen's parked outside of Jeremiah Otto Sr. house. In "This Land Is Your Land" Used by Troy and Nick to follows Alicia Jeep SUV on the highway. Until "El Matadero" The Chevrolet pick-up seen's parked outside of foods store, were Troy and Nick gets starts to droves to El Bazar outpost, as arrives at El Bazar outpost, Nick and Troy left Parked outside and begins to walk into the building of El Bazar outpost. '''1991 Volvo 940 ' * Owned by: Diana * Used by: Diana * Color: Blue * Status: Abandoned * Background: Diana's personal vehicle, she used to drives around in the apocalypse. When she arrived at a fast food restaurant with the intent of scavenging she finds a group of walkers inside, which she proceeds to kill easily. Not detecting Alicia around she assumes possession of a freshly scavenge bucket of potato paste. With the aforementioned girl encountering the vehicle again and not noticing Diana, the owner nowhere in sight, she attempts to grab the potatoes, only to be startled as Diana comes back to her car noticing Alicia wanted to steal from her. It was left abandoned at the abandoned gas station afterwards with most likely engine issues, as Diana started to ride with Alicia in her military grade Jeep Wrangler. Season 4 '''2000 Terradyne Gurkha LAPV * Owned by: TBA * Used by: Althea * Color: Black * Status: In use * Background: TBA 1990 GMC Sierra 1500 * Owned by: TBA * Used by: TBA * Color: Red * Status: In use * Background: TBA 1990 GMC Suburban * Owned by: TBA * Used by: TBA * Color: Blue * Status: In use * Background: TBA External Links * Fear The Walking Dead Vehicles Category:Vehicles (Fear The Walking Dead) Category:Vehicles